Stories I'm too lazy to write
by FelineGal
Summary: anyone wanna try their hand at em?
1. Chapter 1

**These are some stories that I wanna write down but just don't have the willpower to. So I'm just gonna give them to whoever wants them, I'll have other chapters explaining more about the universes and characters, some scenes and quotes I wanna see and a rather half- $$ed cobbled-together plot etc. It'll be like a collab or something.**

 **1\. Shadow's first winter**

Shadow tries to make it through his first winter on Mobius without slipping into a multi-month long sleep.

[open]

 **2\. A different war**

after a little accident, Sonic and Shadow end up in an alternate universe where humans have almost completely enslaved Mobians, the two hedgehogs team up with the Freedom Fighters and help them to reclaim their world.

[open]

 **3\. Team Dark Underground**

Team Dark and Tails end up in the world of Sonic Underground and aid the royal triplets in their fight against Robotnik. Soon the borders between their worlds begin to weaken enough for Robotnik to receive help from our world's Eggman.

[open]

 **4\. (Untitled)**

Shadow and Eclipse(from the Archie comics) fall through a genesis portal and end up in an alternate universe where the Black Arms have reduced the planet to a post-apocalyptic wasteland; Eclipse is happy, Shadow isn't, Silver wants to get the two back to their own universe, Tails(the other one, not ours) wants to get the heck out of the hellhole, and the other Shadow is hungry for Mobian flesh.

[open]

 **5\. (Untitled)**

Based on an episode of Charmed. Sonic & co. get infected with the Seven Deadly Sins. Somehow. IDK, up to you. And they have to figure out how to fix things before someone dies. So far I've got Sonic as Pride, Amy as Lust, & Shadow as Envy. Unofficially; Rouge as either Greed or Gluttony, Knuckles as either Wrath or Sloth, or just not infected at all.

[open]

 **6\. Boom meets Prime**

A crossover between the Boom universe and the Prime universe.

[open]

 **7\. (Untitled)**

Bit of an AU. Shadow is killed during the ARK invasion, then comes back as a ghost and haunts the place, all alone, and bored out of his mind, 'till Eggman comes along.

[open]

 **8\. Mating Call**

Shadow keeps making a Weird Alien Noise at his crush and they have no idea why.

Meanwhile, Black Doom's ghost is somehow having an aneurysm in the background.

[open]

 **10\. Double Adventure**

Basically the events of both Adventure games merged into one.

[open]


	2. A Different War

**A different war**

 **-Universe info-**

In the Prime universe the year is 5342 AGW(After Great War); In the other universe(where this story takes place) the year is 4134 AGW.

In the main universe, the planet is known as Mobius; in the other one, it is known as Earth

In the other universe people do not believe in Chaos Energy and the like, any evidence suggesting it might be real is considered fake and/or 'the ramblings of madmen'.

In the main universe the Chaos Emeralds were sealed away in the Special Zone some time after the ARK Incident until Sonic retrieved them; in the other one they've been in the Special Zone for centuries and the entrances are scattered across the world.

 **-Character info-**

Nicolas the hedgehog; the other Sonic.

Very serious, logical, doesn't take sh*t from anyone, and stubborn as all h*ll.

Rides a motorcycle. Has no powers whatsoever. Doesn't believe anything Sonic and Shadow say.

Due to lack of super speed, his quills are a lot shorter and droopier than his dimensional twin's, and he has a fringe. His clothing consists of a pair of dark grey gloves, and dark red boots with white toes and grey upper neck.

Miles 'Tails' Prower; the other one.

Quiet, timid, not very social, ashamed of his tails, warms up to Sonic quite quickly.

Enjoys tinkering. bullied a lot. tends to tie his tails together with gauze.

Sally; leader of the Freedom Fighters.

N/A

Amy; of the Scottish Freedom Fighters.

Met later.

Surprisingly mature for her age, spunky, quite wise.

Very athletic. Skilled in summoning magic; able to summon a hammer, a crossbow, and an infinite number of small pumpkin bombs. Seems to have a sort of 'spider sense'. Believes Sonic and Shadow's story.

Has a few braids. Wears a white long, puffy sleeved blouse under a black sleeveless overcoat, green plaid skirt, dark purple boots and thigh-high white stockings.

Rouge; of some other FFs.

Met later.

N/A

Umbra & Lance; the other Shadows.

Met later.

Very curious and child-like, a bit feral, don't know how to speak, despise humans, quite adorable at times.

Same powers as Shadow, fire breath, razor-sharp claws and teeth, have a second set of eyelids.

Umbra bears the most resemblance to Shadow while Lance is significantly different; his quills are much droopier though still curved upwards, his red markings are in the shape of diamonds at the base of each head spike, the backs of his hands and the tops of his feet, and rings around the middle of his spikes, his wrists and ankles, his fingers and toes are also covered in red.

Neither of them have chest fluff like Shadow, just white markings; Umbra has a three-point star and Lance has what can only be described as a pacman pointed downwards. The rest of their chests and their stomachs are dark grey, and their muzzles are also white.

Both of them have reptilian features, most notably long tails and scales covering their lower arms, legs and backs, as well as their chests, stomachs and muzzles.

 **-Plot-**

Sonic and Shadow accidentally end up in an alternate universe, they meet the other Sonic and the Freedom Fighters and decide to help them out, but of course they think their crazy and refuse their help.

Sonic manages to befriend and enlist the help of the local Tails. The three figure out the locations of the entrances to the Special Zone and set off to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds; Nicolas is quickly sent to stop them from getting killed but ends up being dragged along for the ride.

Along the way they meet the local Rouge, who works for another faction of Freedom Fighters, she helps them find one of the entrances to the Special Zone and then they all part ways.

Then they meet Amy in Mercia, Scotland, She helps them out and gives them a tarot card reading; there's a good chance of sunshine and rainbows in the future.

Once they have six Emeralds they discover that the seventh isn't in the Special Zone, but on the Space Colony ARK, they go there, meet Umbra and Lance(named them later) and then leave with both the Emerald and the two hedgehog-lizard hybrids.

Then: Plot twist! The Chaos Emeralds suddenly stop working! Sonic and Shadow think it may have something to do with the Master Emerald and go to hunt down Angel Island, bringing Tails, Nicolas and possibly Umbra and Lance with them.

Once there, they discover that the local Ivo Robotnik has figured out how to get the ME to shut down the Chaos Emeralds, and is holding the Echidnas hostage.

They kick his $$, turn the Chaos Emeralds back on, and return to the mainland to abolish Mobian slavery and incite a new world order.

 **-Scenes I wanna see-**

Sonic, Shadow and Nick are on top of a tall building and need to get away from the human authorities; Shadow casually walks off the edge while Sonic picks his twin up bridal style and runs down the side, with Nick screaming like a little girl all the way down and then some.

Shadow telling Sonic to F*** himself, Sonic responds by throwing his double a dirty look.

Umbra and Lance learn to call Sonic 'Faker', Shadow's eyes start leaking liquid pride.

Sonic introduces Umbra and Lance to a laser pointer.

That's all I got so far.


	3. Untitled 1

**Untitled 1**

 **-Universe info-**

In the main universe, after Shadow landed on Mobius just after the ARK incident, GUN soldiers found his pod and opened it up, the angry black hedgehog proceeded to kick their a**es until he was tranqed and knocked out, then he was put into cryo-stasis for half a century; in the other universe(where this story takes place) he was not tranqed.

As the years went by, other Shadow gradually became less and less Mobian, both mentally and physically. At some point he ditched his rings and just allowed his Energy to grow stronger and wilder, which only seemed to speed up his physical change.

Then the Black Arms came in and everything went to s**t.

Tails has been living in an underground bunker since the invasion started.

 **-Plot-**

Shadow(Prime) and Eclipse are fighting, then they fall into a genesis portal - with the Dark Arms following close behind - and end up in the other universe, they don't quite realize it until some Black Arms show up. Eclipse is confused but also happy and orders them to kill Shadow, they don't do anything at first until the hedgehog attacks them, then they get angry. Shadow soon makes a tactical retreat and tries to make sense of what the heck is going on. Eclipse meanwhile is taken to Black Doom, he also meets the local Shadow.

Back to our Shadow; he soon meets up with Silver who gives him a bit of exposition, Shadow refuses to leave this strange world until he has Eclipse's head on a platter; he took down the Black Arms race twice, a third time wouldn't hurt.

The two hedgehogs make their way to the Black Comet, fighting a few Black Arms Soldiers along the way, until the local Shadow arrives and kicks their a**es. They barely manage to escape with their lives.

Then they meet Tails, who tends to their wounds and explains to them what's happened to this world, then they're found by the other Shadow. Shadow Prime and Silver fight him again while Tails simply hides. Silver eventually manages to lift up a building and crush the other Shadow beneath it, they think they've won until Shadow Prime senses something and tells them to run.

And then there's an explosion.

They manage to escape by the skin of their teeth via genesis portal, which Silver quickly closes behind them. Then they get a bunch of swords pointed at them, Shadow's too tired to care though.

 **-Epilogue-**

Back in the Prime 'verse, Rouge is talking to the commander about a certain missing black hedgehog when a genesis portal appears and out pops said hedgehog, along with Silver and the other Tails. Silver quickly closes the portal and then they give a brief explanation to the confuzled bat and human. The end.

That's all I got.


End file.
